The Defenders Vol 1 1 - The Prophecy
(Location: The Higher Mystic Plane, People: The Ancient One) (The Ancient One is seen meditating in the empty plane and is suddenly overcome with a look a fear.) The Ancient One: "No, no, can this be true?" (The Ancient One closes his eyes again and reopens them with a look of sadness.) The Ancient One: "It is as I feared. I must warn Stephen at once, before it's too late." (The Ancient One then disappears into a flash of light.) (Time: 9:39 PM; Location: Greenwich Village, New York; People: Doctor Strange and a multiple demons (Demon #1, #2, #3, #4, #5, #6, #7, #8).) (Doctor Strange is standing on top of the rooftops, while fighting off the demons.) Demon #3: "Come on, brothers, the Sorcerer's weak! We can eat his flesh in no time!" (Doctor Strange casts a spell and destroys Demon #3 and #4.) Doctor Strange: "I'm not as weak as you think, demons." Demon #5: "Curse you, sorcerer! You will pay for killing them." Doctor Strange: "Will I? I guess we shall see about that." (Demon #1, #2, and #6 charge at Strange, but are quickly incinerated by him.) Demon #5: "I will destroy you, Sorcerer!" (Demon #5 charges at Strange with his claws, but then vanishes into a weird portal, leaving Strange and Demon #7.) Demon #7: "Look, Mr. Sorcerer, I didn't mean nothing... please don't destroy me, I will never try to eat a human again... I swear... Please!" (Strange looks at the demon and contemplates, then he is overcome with a thought.) Doctor Strange: "Very well, Demon, but if you ever show your face in this dimension again, I promise I will destroy you." Demon #7: "Thank You, oh merciful Sorcerer, oh, thank you!" (The Demon then disappears into a cloud of smoke.) Doctor Strange: "Well, now that that's taken care of, I must return to my nightly studies." (As Strange leaves, The Ancient One appears out of an orb of light.) Doctor Strange: "Master, what brings you to this plane? Is their something wrong?" The Ancient One: "Yes there is, Stephen. I have foreseen a coming disaster that could destroy the whole universe if it is not stopped." (Strange's eyes grow fearful.) Doctor Strange: "What could be so powerful as to destroy the universe, master?" The Ancient One: "That's just it, Stephen. What I saw was the world in ruins, with a force from somewhere else causing all the destruction. All around him laid bodies of heroes who tried to stop it. He stood there and then... then there was nothing but a void." Doctor Strange: "Master, is there some way for me to stop this from happening?" (The Ancient One looks at Strange and nods his head.) The Ancient One: "Yes, there is something you can do Stephen, but it will be difficult." Doctor Strange: "I can do it, master, anything to save the universe. The Ancient One: "Very well, Stephen, you must assemble a team to combat this force, and stop it from turning this universe into a void." (Strange looks at The Ancient One puzzled.) Doctor Strange: "How can I do this, master? How will I find my team?" (The Ancient One pulls an orb out of his robe and hands it to Strange.) The Ancient One: "With this, Stephen. This will show you who is destined to help you in your fight against the coming enemy. With this, you might change the tide. You must take care of this orb, Stephen. Do you understand?" Doctor Strange: "I understand, master." The Ancient One: "Very good, Stephen. I must leave this plane now. Good luck, my student, may the orb guide you to your destiny." Doctor Strange: "Thank you, master, goodbye." (The Ancient One then disappears into a flash of light, and as he does, the orb begins to show Strange an image.) Doctor Strange: "Is that what I think it is?" (The Image in the orb shows a great city, but to Strange's surprise the city is completely underwater.) Next Issue Doctor Strange must find his first member for his team, but why is he in the mythical city of Atlantis? Who is the mysterious enemy trying to stop Strange? Who or What is the the force from somewhere else? Some will be answered in The Defenders #2: The King of Atlantis Part 1 Category:Created by Shiplord13 Category:Earth-92 Category:Defenders (Earth-92) Category:Stories by Shiplord13 Category:Issues Category:Fan Fiction Category:The War for Three Worlds (Event)